


To Attend the Cruise

by fishtiddies



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, POV Second Person, Power Imbalance, everyone really be out there thirsting for this woman but there's only one reader-insert, fine i'll do it myself, reporter!reader, takes place during the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtiddies/pseuds/fishtiddies
Summary: You're desperate for a reporting gig at the Everjust cruise. Perhaps Evelyn Deavor can arrange something?
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor/Reader
Kudos: 21





	To Attend the Cruise

”It’s Winston who normally arranges this kind of stuff. You should call him instead.”

“I already tried,” you said hurriedly, afraid that miss Deavor would end the call. “He didn’t respond, and the cruise is tomorrow. I thought that maybe you could arrange something…”

“Well yeah, he’s probably busy preparing the cruise, and so am I. He’s not even home, so I doubt I would have more luck than you contacting him. You should have called earlier, now if you don’t mind-“

“Please, miss Deavor, I’ll do anything to get this gig!” you exclaimed into the phone, immediately cursing at yourself for raising your voice at one of the most powerful women in the city. You waited with baited breath for the call to be ended on the other side, but there was nothing. And then there was a tired sigh.

“Fine, but I have work to do. Why don’t you show up at the manor in an hour, so we can discuss it?”

You couldn’t believe your ears.

“ _The_ manor?”

“Yes, the manor. Home sweet home,” miss Deavor spoke flatly, and then gave you the address. As if you needed it, we were now talking about one of the biggest buildings at the outskirts of the city.

“Thank you so much!”

“Don’t be late.”

And then the call was over. You couldn’t believe your luck. To be able to report the happenings at the cruise was a huge deal, and not only because it was inherently interesting. You would surely be promoted for being able to snatch this gig! But you were also nervous, because you had only been given an hour to show up at the manor, and currently, you were still in your pajama pants. If you wanted to catch the bus _and_ look presentable, you would have to hurry up!

You couldn’t find any nice enough clothes in the rush, but at least you managed to shower and brush your hair before sprinting for the bus. There was time for reflection there; your initial excitement flattened a bit as you remembered that miss Deavor had only agreed to _discuss_ the possibility of a gig at the cruise. But the fact that she would allow you to visit her in person seemed reassuring.

Once at your destination, you rang the doorbell nervously. It hadn’t even properly dawned on you that you would be meeting _Evelyn fucking Deavor_. She was practically a superpower, and although she was often in her brother’s shadow, you had always found yourself paying attention to her observing in the corner as her brother spoke.

The door was opened by a rather small man, who took one look at you and spoke:

“Good evening. Miss Deavor is waiting for you upstairs.”

You were expecting him to take you there, but instead, he departed through the door. You supposed it was getting a little late. Perhaps some of the staff was already going home.

Taking in the huge interior of the manor, you slowly walked up the giant staircase. The size of it all was almost obnoxious, and you were so mesmerized that when you finally lowered your gaze back down at the top of the stair, you were startled to see miss Deavor staring right back at you from a couch.

“Welcome. Enjoying the place?” she asked. She sounded a lot warmer than over the phone, which almost made up for how flustered you were for not noticing her in the first place.

“Yes, it’s… big. Very,” you sputtered.

“Well, come sit down, so we can discuss your gig,” the brunette spoke, smirking. You nodded a few too many times and went to sit opposite to her on the long, circular couch. For a moment you avoided looking at her, trying to think of ways to make up for the fact that any of your perceived professionalism has just gone down the drain. You saw from the corner of your eye that miss Deavor drank from her glass, and you realized that you were taking up her time. Swiftly, you snapped your head back to look at her.

“Yes! I was wondering if I would be allowed to attend the cruise tomorrow to report its-“

Your voice trailed out as you finally took in the sight before you. Evelyn Deavor, eyes lidded, sitting with her legs crossed, wearing a white sweater and no pants or underwear. You had to do a double take to make sure your eyes weren’t deceiving you, and that just made it more awkward because it made you look longer. Miss Deavor looked at you, completely unphased.

“Miss Deavor?” you inquired, flustered.

“Yes?

You swallowed around your throat.

“I think… I think you’ve had too much to drink.” you finally managed to spit out, hoping that it wasn’t too rude.

“Nonsense,” miss Deavor said.

This made you question yourself. Had she genuinely not noticed that she wasn’t wearing any pants, or was this some new rich person thing that rich people did?

“It’s rude to stare,” she continued, and you snapped your eyes back up again, an apology slipping past your lips. Well, apparently she _was_ aware that she was baring her crotch for the world to see. You waited to hear if she was going to say anything else, but she didn’t.

“Well, so, as I was saying, about the cruise…” you tried to continue, averting your eyes from miss Deavor entirely. It was hard to remember what you were trying to say, now.

“I was wondering… if I could get clearance to board the ship with the guests and report the events back to my employer? You would get to review the report before publication, so if there was anything in it that you wouldn’t like published, I could rewrite.” You exhaled, happy to have managed to say your thing. You turned your eyes back to miss Deavor, strictly her face only, and waited for a response. She looked thoughtful.

“This cruise is a really big deal,” she finally spoke. “We’ve had other reporters asking to attend, but I have told Winston to turn down each one. We’re doing our own broadcast, with me personally attending to the cameras.”

Your heart sank. “Isn’t there anything I can do to attend?” Surely, she wouldn’t have invited you here, just to reject you. Evelyn shifted her legs ( _oh my god don’t look_ ), now leaning her elbow on her knee and tapping her chin as if thinking.

“Well, I can think of one way,” she agreed, smiling at you.

“Really?” you asked. She nodded. You were amost able to ignore the strange situation in how hopeful you felt once more. Then, miss Deavor spread her legs apart and leaned back in the couch, giving you full display of her pussy. You tried averting your eyes once more, before the suggestion dawned on you. You felt your face and ears heat up, and you were _sure_ it was showing.

“I… uh… you mean…?” you choked out, feeling stupid and probably sounding stupid too.

Miss Deavor gave a patient nod. You were frozen in place.

“But of course, if you’d rather not, we can call the whole thing off,” she spoke, pulling her legs back together.

“No!” you shouted, and quickly slid onto your knees on the floor. Miss Deavor’s smile returned, and she spread her legs back apart. You still didn’t quit dare to look, so you looked up at her face, instead.

“I’ll do it,” you reaffirmed. Miss Deavor lifted her skin as a dare. You gulped.

Slowly, you brought your hands to the woman’s bare knees, testing the waters. They flinched a little at your initial touch, but the relaxed. You ran your hands up and down her legs experimentally. Suddenly, there was a hand under your chin and your head was lightly tilted up to meet miss Deavor’s.

“I don’t have the whole day,” she said. You nodded, and she allowed your chin back down. You nervously placed your hands on her inner thighs, hesitated for a moment, and then dove your face in until your closed mouth was flush against her sex. A small sigh was heard above you, and you strained your eyes to look up at the woman. She was leaning back against the couch, her arms resting on the back of it. A blush had risen to her cheeks as well.

You finally opened your mouth to taste her. She was salty, something resembling vinegar. You licked at her folds and felt her tense up. You tried it again, and this time your efforts were met with a small gasp.

“Yeah… good girl…” miss Deavor hissed through gritted teeth.

You continued lapping at her, occasionally pushing your tongue past the folds into her. This earned you a full-fledged moan, so you did it again. Slowly, you could feel yourself get wet as well. You whimpered into miss Deavor, and she arched her back.

“Fuck…” she said, grabbing onto your hair with one hand and pushing you closer. For a moment, you felt you couldn’t breathe. You rose your head a bit, coincidentally meeting her clit with your mouth. That was good, apparently, because the grip on your hair increased. You continued twirling your tongue around the nub, and were met with more sounds slipping past the woman’s lips. You looked up at her, and she looked completely unhinged; her head was lolling back, a giant blush across her face that you couldn’t tell if it was caused by the alcohol, you, or both, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were almost completely closed. She was rocking in rhythm to your tongue, and something about the sight was too much for you to handle. Slowly, so that she wouldn’t notice, you removed one of your hands from her thigh and slid it down your pants, beginning to rub at your own (noticeable) wetness. You found that you were already quite far into the ordeal by the time you got to touch yourself.

Miss Deavor’s hips began to roll against your mouth in a slightly uncomfortable manner, not that that was on top your mind at that point; something about this powerful, rich woman coming so undone from your touch was exhilarating. She was cursing and panting, her head still fallen back. You sped up the efforts of your tongue, and suddenly, her thighs tightened around your head.

“Oh, fuck yes, right there!” she moaned. “Harder, goddamnit!”

You did as asked, also speeding up your hand in your pants. You hummed against her clit in satisfaction, pressed your lips around it and sucked on it, faster as she responded to it by rolling her hips against you harder and pressing you closer with her hand.

“Yes, yes, FUCK yes, yes, yes!” her voice rose in pitch until finally spilling over. Her entire being spasmed and her back arched. You struggled to keep working on her clit, but eventually gave up and worked on yourself instead. You were already so close from her display… You sped up your hand to an erratic pace.

And right then, your arm was grabbed onto.

“What are we doing here?” you looked up. Miss Deavor was holding your arm, still panting and red-faced.

“I- Sorry-“ you stammered as you were pulled up by both of your arms until you found your footing. Miss Deavor was shorter than you, but even when the two of you were standing eye to eye, she still possessed a greater presence. She brought the hand you’d been pleasuring yourself with onto her face and licked the fingers. Your breath hitched.

“I think you deserve a reward,” she whispered in a husky voice. You pulled your hands free.

“No, actually… it’s getting pretty late. I should get going, and I think attending the cruise would be enough of a reward…?” you explained, already turning to leave but waiting with bated breath to see if the gig was going to be a thing.

Evelyn hummed. “I suppose you may receive your reward on the cruise, then,” she affirmed.

“Thank you,” you said, smiling, before turning your back and leaving.


End file.
